


Мои проблемы

by EppieMorrie



Series: По/Хакс АУ [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EppieMorrie/pseuds/EppieMorrie
Summary: По Дэмерон находит Хакса на Татуине
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: По/Хакс АУ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Мои проблемы

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Это может стать проблемой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553618) by [EppieMorrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EppieMorrie/pseuds/EppieMorrie). 



> Фик написан в далеком 2017-м году, является сиквелом моей старой По/Хакс АУшки (так что если вам кажется, что происходит что-то непонятное, то советую прочитать первую часть). Я бы не выкладывала это, потому что результатом была откровенно недовольна, но посл фильма решила, что всем нам нужно немного фиков про хэппи-энд для Хакса.  
> #HuxDeservesBetter

У каждого человека есть такой страх: случайно встретить бывшего одноклассника, любовника или просто знакомого в самый неподходящий момент в своей жизни. Обычно все боятся, что их увидят в неприглядном виде — в затертой одежде, с невымытой головой и посеревшим от жизненных трудностей лицом. Или встреча станет еще более неприятной, когда придется унижаться и просить что-то важное у условного «человека из прошлого», осознавая разницу качества ваших жизней. Или... Или, или, или — миллион возможностей опозориться и Хакс, конечно же, собрал их все.

Он встретил По Дэмерона, единственного человека в своей жизни — и прошлой, и настоящей, — на которого ему было не наплевать. Вокруг сияли неоновые огни, Хакс сидел на небольшом подмостке, в окружении таких же скучающих новичков, из одежды на нем были только широкие штаны из темной, но издевательски прозрачной ткани. Волосы были красиво уложены, а на лицо была нанесена какая-то дикая раскраска, которую и макияжем-то трудно было назвать. Макияж Хакс выбрал сам — по крайней мере он скрывал следы недавнего истощения. 

Еще чуть более недели назад Хакс умирал от жажды в пустыне и в бреду видел По Дэмерона — тогда, как ему казалось, в последний раз. Его нашли работорговцы по наводке и привели в бордель, обменяв на крупную сумму. Обычная история для Татуина, если задуматься. Конечно, Хакс не думал задерживаться здесь надолго, но ему откровенно был нужен отдых. К тому же никому и в голову не пришло бы искать бывшего генерала Первого Ордена в захолустном борделе на Татуине.

Никому, кроме Дэмерона.

Он стоял неподалеку от входа, не мешаясь под ногами у посетителей, но и не привлекая к себе особого внимания. Он отрастил густую бороду, которая скрывала половину лица и неуловимо превращала его в другого человека. Но глаза оставались теми же. Хакс так скучал по этому взгляду.

Дэмерон определенно узнал его, но не подал виду, продолжая как будто бы «рассматривать товар». Позже Хакс думал, что мог бы догадаться, что во всем этом был какой-то план, но сейчас он замер на месте, жадно разглядывая По, такого далекого и почти забытого, несмотря на довольно качественные галлюцинации. Он был настолько поглощен своим занятием, что даже не чувствовал стыда за свое унизительное положение. Раздался оглушительный грохот, Хакс инстинктивно пригнулся, прижимаясь к полу. Послышались звуки выстрелов и чьи-то крики.

В голове звенело, но Хакс усилием воли поднялся и постарался разглядеть По среди ревущей толпы, проталкивающейся к выходу. Его нигде не было. Хакс встал, чуть покачнувшись, сделал два шага, чтобы его банально не затоптали, и тут же почувствовал как его рванули за руку куда-то в сторону.

Хакс с трудом проморгался и увидел Дэмерона, предельно собранного и как будто бы не на шутку встревоженного. По молча притянул его к себе и они застыли возле стены в странном полу-объятии. Хакс не хотел двигаться или говорить что-либо — он просто не хотел, чтобы это мгновение заканчивалось.

Вокруг происходил полный хаос. Все бежали в разные стороны, спотыкались, падали, кричали на разных языках и в разных тональностях. Сверху почему-то выла сирена. Что-то рушилось, что-то разбивалось, кого-то били не разобравшись зачем. Были слышны короткие взвизги от зарядов бластеров и вот-вот в эту какофонию должны были добавиться и звуки более габаритного оружия. Хакс вжался в По Дэмерона в любой момент ожидая взрыва, но этого просто не произошло.

Откуда-то отчетливо пахло паленым — наверняка какой-то умник с бластером уже подпалил что-то, тряпок тут полно. Сейчас паникующая толпа немного схлынет и можно будет свободно двигаться к выходу, оставаясь незамеченными. Или лучше было побежать с толпой? Ноги Хакса как будто приросли к полу, мысли путались и он не мог заставить себя разжать руки. По успокаивающе гладил его по спине — уверенное прикосновение профессионала, который не раз бывал в таких ситуациях. Или профессионалам запрещено трогать потерпевшего? Хакс — потерпевший? Что ему нужно делать?

— Малыш, нам нужно уходить, — тихо сказал По. — Ты можешь идти? Кэл? 

Эти слова, это дурацкое имя из прошлого, не менее дебильное обращение как к домашнему животному или сопливому ребенку. Хакс поверить не мог, что так сильно по этому скучал.

— Да. Я в порядке. Сейчас.

Дэмерон сжал его в объятиях чуть сильнее, как будто ему действительно было не все равно, и произнес абсолютно спокойным голосом:

— Ты никогда не представлял как бы у нас все могло быть, без Сопротивления и Первого Ордена?

Хакс прикрыл глаза. По говорил с ним так, как будто они не виделись пару часов, а не несколько лет и знали при этом друг друга как облупленных.

Конечно же, он представлял. С этого все и началось. Этот нахальный пилот вряд ли задумывался, насколько он изменил его жизнь и о тех идиотских пасторальных картинах, которые порой воображал Хакс, не имел ни малейшего понятия. К примеру, наиболее навязчивой была фантазия о том, как в другой, не существующей жизни, Хакс может быть набрался бы храбрости и познакомил его с родителями — хотя бы ради выражения лица отца. В этом идеальном мире его семья все еще была предана имперским идеалам, а По был, конечно же, республиканским пилотом, но никаких других баталий кроме как обмена едкими комментариями во время семейного ужина не существовало. Иногда в голову приходила такая чушь. Хакс не помнил тот момент, когда он стал думать о Дэмероне в отрыве от его профессии политических взглядов. И перестал думать о себе только в контексте работы. Но с того, полностью забытого ныне мгновения, все и началось.

— Я вот представлял. Но никогда не думал, что это будет именно так. 

Хакс от возмущения едва не задохнулся, тут же пытаясь оторваться от нахала и заехать ему локтем куда-нибудь побольнее. Дэмерон рассмеялся, прижимая его к себе и не давая выкрутиться, и вот это было по-настоящему больно. Так смеются со старым другом, дороги с которым разошлись, а не разлетелись вдребезги по разные стороны одной войны. Так радуются неожиданной встрече где-нибудь посреди оживленной улицы или торгового центра, а не в борделе, где, судя по всему, под шумок началась маленькая революция. 

— Если ты пришел сюда поглумиться... — прошипел Хакс, безуспешно пытаясь оттолкнуть засранца. 

Дэмерон вдруг отпустил его сам и отошел на два шага. Хакса мгновенно прошило дрожью от сквозняка — без теплых объятий в коридоре было весьма прохладно.

— Нет, я пришел сюда за тобой, — абсолютно серьезно сказал По. — Тебя нужно было вывести из ступора. Извини, если сказал лишнего. Совершенно отвык от подобных критических ситуаций. Обычно я справляюсь лучше. 

Хакс даже проглотил шпильку про «ступор» — Дэмерон выглядел действительно виноватым и таким... таким... Словом, ему можно было простить что-угодно. Иногда Хаксу самому становилось неловко от того, насколько же он влюблен в этого пилота Сопротивления. Или сейчас он уже бросил свою подрывную деятельность? Катает детишек по экскурсиям между планетами?

Глупый и абсолютно неуместный смешок все-таки сорвался с губ Хакса. По удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Извини. Просто вспомнил нашу первую встречу — ты тогда так же уверял меня, что обычно подкатываешь лучше. 

По немного посветлел лицом.

— Пожалуйста, пойдем. У нас правда очень мало времени. Давай устроим вечер воспоминаний в более безопасном месте?

Хакс кивнул и взялся за протянутую ладонь. 

Они выскользнули из здания никем не замеченные в общей суматохе. По заметил, как у Хакса стучат зубы от ночного холода и молча отдал ему свою куртку. У Хакса не было сил спорить и строить из себя гордеца, он действительно чувствовал себя самым замерзшим, уставшим и несчастным во всей Галактике. Отвратительное чувство. Они лавировали в толпе, до сих пор никем не замеченные, По то и дело менял направление движения, не отпуская руки Хакса. Тот послушно переставлял ноги, но подозрение о том, что они банально ходят по кругу, возрастало с каждым шагом.

— Я оставил спидер подальше от зданий и спрятал его. — объяснил По, словно почувствовав его замешательство, — Сейчас не хочу, чтобы за нами увязались. Уходить лучше без лишнего шума.

Хакс иронично хмыкнул, сомневаясь, что окружающий переполох можно назвать подобным словосочетанием. 

— А если твой спидер угнали? Здесь все-таки бордель, а не детская площадка. 

По только пожал плечами в ответ и ничуть не растерявшись добавил:

— Значит, переночуем где-нибудь здесь, а утром доберемся до моего корабля. 

— Как-нибудь, — добавил Хакс.

Дэмерон бросил на него взгляд через плечо и улыбнулся. 

Вопреки всем мрачным ожиданиям Хакса, спидер По действительно оказался на месте, где он его оставил. Никто даже не украл покрышки и не отпилил какую-нибудь запчасть на память — вот уж чудо из чудес. Спустя несколько минут они уже покинули территорию «веселого квартала» и как раз вовремя — им вслед раздались полицейские сирены, которые Хакс впервые слышал на Татуине. Но им уже не было до этого совершенно никакого дела.

На несколько минут поездки Хакс выпал из реальности, в кои-то веки позволив себе не думать, не беспокоиться и не строить далеко идущие планы. Он сидел позади По, обхватив его за пояс, прижимался к его спине и пару раз не удержавшись касался носом его теплой шеи. Рукава чужой куртки были ему коротки, но это не имело значения — это была куртка Дэмерона, и сам он прилетел за Хаксом и теперь у них обоих все будет хорошо. Глупые сказки. Глупые мысли, которым Хакс позволил крутиться в его голове на время, пока они летели над песками Татуина, в ночь, неведомо куда, впервые за все время свободные. 

Увидев корабль Дэмерона Хакс не удержался и восхищенно цокнул языком. Новенькая скоростная модель — судя по состоянию, ей не было и пяти лет. Такие собирали в системе Хосниан и выдавали для пользования только очень высоким чинам и то скорее больше для солидности. Хакс в который раз за сегодняшний вечер задался вопросом, а чем сейчас занимается По Дэмерон. Он смерил его критическим взглядом: обычная удобная одежда, привычный беспорядок на голове и немного запущенная борода с проседью. Ничего особенного — никаких новых колец, цепочек и татуировок на видимых частях тела. Хакс снова перевел взгляд на корабль: хромированная отполированная на совесть сталь, блестящая даже в неверном свете звезд. Судя по тому, что Хакс знал о Дэмероне, тот должен был перебрать этот позерский корабль по винтику прежде чем сесть за его штурвал.

— Я не украл его, если что, — сообщил тем временем По ехидным тоном.

— И в мыслях не было, — отрезал Хакс. 

По усмехнулся.

Вдвоем они с легкостью завели спидер в грузовой отсек — Хакс старался поменьше пялиться по сторонам или хотя бы делать вид, что все происходящее — вполне в порядке вещей. Зато вот сам Дэмерон окинул любовным взглядом свои владения, а потом ласково похлопал по блестящей стене ладонью.

— Подарок. Дипломатический корпус расщедрился и выделил из старых запасов после одной заварушки.

— Старых запасов? Да ему едва ли пять лет.

— Вообще-то семь и он был списан. 

Хакс брезгливо поморщил нос и заметил подобное выражение неодобрения и на лице По — как можно было оставить такой чудесный корабль где-то на задворках склада. Но вместо того чтобы обругать невежество зажравшихся мажоров он спросил как можно более нейтральным тоном:

— Так ты сейчас с дипломатическим корпусом работаешь?

По криво улыбнулся.

— Это была единичная миссия. Официально я в отставке, но работа, можно сказать, находится то тут, то там. Только недавно удалось сбежать в какое-то подобие отпуска.

Что ж, по крайней мере жизнь у Дэмерона была нескучной, как Хакс для него и желал. Отчего-то рядом с блестящим кораблем и парой оброненных фраз о приключениях жизнь Хакса на задворках галактики уже не казалась такой романтичной и крышесносной. Точнее, крышу-то сносило регулярно, а вот для романтики не хватало пары элементов. 

— Ты оставил военную карьеру? Почему?

У По было настолько странное выражение лица, что Хакс пожалел, что спросил. И тем более пожалел, когда он ответил.

— Она мешала мне сосредоточиться на твоих поисках, — абсолютно серьезно сказал Дэмерон. — А потом другие неотложные дела все появлялись, а я увязал в них с головой. Прости, что пришел так поздно.

Хакс кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу — мол, пустое, он здесь совершенно не скучал. 

— Я... — По шагнул к нему и остановился, поскольку заметил как Хакс инстинктивно отшатнулся назад. Он сделал это просто потому что если бы Дэмерон вздумал снова обнять его, он бы просто разревелся ему в плечо.

— Давай уже просто улетим отсюда? 

По кивнул и нажал пару кнопок на панели, закрывая грузовой отсек. 

— Хочешь поесть чего-нибудь или просто воды?

Хакс покачал головой — все потом. Сначала они взлетят.

Они молчали все время, пока По готовил корабль ко взлету — Хакс даже пристегнулся, изображая самого послушного на свете пассажира. Он все еще был в куртке Дэмерона, босиком, в дурацких штанах, которые не оставляли никакого простора фантазии и с кричащим макияжем на лице. Ему было плевать, а По был слишком тактичен, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Или тоже привык решать проблемы по мере поступления.

Хакс следил за четкими движениями Дэмерона — как тот проверяет все системы корабля перед взлетом, запускает двигатель, переключает режимы, смотрит на показания приборов, — и понимал, что видит какую-то другую, новую грань этого человека. Раньше они никогда не летали вместе. Раньше они вообще даже редко выходили из здания одного бара, разве что один раз страшно накурились и захотели в качестве романтики погулять утром босиком по росе. По-пилот был для Хакса совершенно незнакомой фигурой, как, собственно, и По-сопротивленец, или По-друг. После стольких лет встреч они все еще оставались друг для друга совершенно чужими людьми. Хакс напомнил себе, что того Дэмерона-из-пустыни на самом деле не существовало — это был лишь плод его неуемного воображения, зацикленности, а так же обезвоживания. Не помогало.

Корабль мягко взлетел и направился к орбите Татуина. Хакса немного вжало в кресло и тут же отпустило — корабль действительно был очень хорош. Хакс смотрел на По и изо всех сил старался не произнести глупые и бессмысленные слова, которые крутились у него в голове снова и снова, словно битая голозапись. «Я тебя люблю» — фраза абсолютно абсурдная, нелогичная и совершенно ничего не решающая в данной ситуации. 

Хакс оказался в беде — Дэмерон помог ему. Хакс был абсолютной сволочью, а Дэмерон все равно искал его, потому что он был самым лучшим человеком во вселенной, естественно. Дэмерон оказался первым, кто показал Хаксу как можно любить, и влюбиться в него было так просто. Вот только сам Хакс представлял из себя очень невыгодную партию — с какой стороны ни посмотри.

Мысли походили на осколки Старкиллера, мерно плывущие в темноте космоса. Хакс едва сдержался от того, чтобы дать самому себе пощечину, а лишь вцепился в кресло до боли в пальцах. Сейчас было не время для истерики. Не перед Дэмероном, который на все это точно не подписывался.

По, тем временем, совершенно не подозревающий о буре чувств внутри Хакса, спокойно вывел корабль на орбиту и включил коммуникатор.

— Белый-1, прием, — негромко сказал он, чуть приблизившись к динамику. — Рей, как слышно?

— Слышно отлично, Черный Лидер, — звонко откликнулись по ту сторону линии. — У вас все в порядке?

— Да, более чем. Мы в полном порядке — живы, здоровы и у нас даже спидер не украли! Хотя я мысленно с ним попрощался перед этой вылазкой.

Невидимая Рей легко рассмеялась.

— Рей, спасибо тебе огромное, — сказал По уже более серьезным тоном. — Я твой должник до конца этой вселенной. В любое время и в любом месте, любую твою просьбу. 

— По, перестань. Твоя серьезность очень настораживает, — полу-шутливо откликнулась Рей. — Ты мой друг и это то, что друзья делают обычно. К тому же, мне было абсолютно не сложно.

— И все равно. Ты знаешь, что я всегда на связи для тебя.

— Конечно. Ты сейчас на Явин?

— Да. Передай привет Финну и скажи, что я очень жду его в гости. И сама прилетай как получится.

— Как только так сразу. А, кстати, Финн на нас с тобой точно обидится, узнав какое веселье он пропустил. 

— Я приготовлю огромный ужин, как он любит. Только прилетайте, — на губах По играла такая нежная улыбка, что Хаксу становилось физически труднее дышать с каждым сказанным им словом. Он не знал, от чего именно ему сейчас так плохо: от ревности, зависти, острого понимания, что ему вся эта мирная спокойная жизнь — перешучивания с друзьями и ужины в практически семейной атмосфере, — не светят. Что ж. Он воспримет любое будущее с честью, или с тем, что от нее осталось.

Сложить два и два и сообразить кто же такие Рей и Финн не составляло никакого труда. Хакс и не хотел об этом говорить, а вместо этого уточнил, когда Дэмерон наконец попрощался с Рей и отключил канал связи:

— Мы летим на Явин-4?

По кивнул и бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд.

— Да. Это единственная планета, на которой у меня не спрашивают документы на провоз любого груза и разрешают приземляться прямо рядом с моим домом, минуя общественные космопорты. 

Хакс не смог сдержать торжествующей улыбки — это был действительно умный ход. Но не поддеть в ответ он не мог:

— Пользуетесь привилегиями звания героя, коммандер Дэмерон?

— Ну хоть какой-то должен быть от него толк, — По улыбнулся и наконец закончил колдовать над координатами. 

Корабль вышел в гипер. Дэмерон все еще следил за приборами, вместо того чтобы спешно выставить авто-пилот. Судя по всей информации, которой Хакс располагал относительного лучшего пилота Сопротивления, летал тот как маньяк, игнорирующий правила безопасности. Сейчас же По вел себя как самый аккуратный и профессиональный водитель из всех, с кем Хаксу доводилось летать. 

— Тебе нужны документы, — сказал Дэмерон, не отрывая взгляда от консолей. — Извини, что затрагиваю эту тему, но она в любом случае всплывет в ближайшее время. Ты ведь пользовался другим именем? У тебя нет еще одной личности на всякий случай?

Хаксу хотелось орать и бить предметы в духе какого-нибудь Кайло Рена — от всего, от абсурдности ситуации, от спокойствия в голосе По, от того, что он посмел так вляпаться. Но вместо этого он лишь откинулся на спинку кресла и улыбнулся в пустоту.

— Не говори мне, что у приличного гражданина Новейшей Республики есть знакомые подобного рода.

— Знакомые есть всякие, — По наконец повернулся и лукаво прищурил глаза, — Постой, «Новейшая Республика» — это так нас называют у вас на Татуине?

— Понятия не имею, как вас называют на Татуине, но предположить, что после не взлетевшей Новой Республики пойдет Новейшая — вполне логично, — огрызнулся Хакс, позорно отворачиваясь и проигрывая дуэль взглядов даже не начав ее. Он знал, что все будет кончено, едва он заглянет в глаза По.

Несколько секунд они молчали.

— Извини, — наконец выдавил Хакс. — Я не вправе быть таким невежливым и даже хамить тебе. Сейчас ты хозяин положения и...

— Хакс.

Хакс прикрыл глаза, как после пощечины. Хотелось потереть щеку, чтобы узнать не настоящая ли она случайно. 

— О чем ты говоришь? — продолжил По мягким и абсолютно спокойным голосом. — Какой «хозяин положения»? Что-то случилось за то время, пока я тебя искал? С тобой... не произошло ничего ужасного, из того что может случиться в борделе?

Хаксу было тошно от этой жалости и участия, и парадоксально хотелось брякнуть что-нибудь, чтобы его пожалели еще чуть-чуть подольше. Но нет. Только не Дэмерон.

— Все в порядке, если ты о насилии. Кому я нужен. Меня забрали за долги, половина из которых были честным мошенничеством. До этого меня вынесли из пустыни — вид у меня был не товарный, как ты понимаешь. Потому на меня даже отслеживающее устройство не вешали, не говоря уже о цепях — мне просто некуда идти и нечего будет есть, если я убегу. А потом за всего одну неделю я так никому и не приглянулся. 

По смотрел на него странным взглядом, прикусив губу.

— И как там в пустыне?

— Неплохо. Песок. Нет воды. Галлюцинации. Зато тихо.

— Если галлюцинации, то вряд ли тихо.

— Все-то ты знаешь.

— Детка, по-моему у тебя шок, — тихо произнес По, протягивая руку чтобы коснуться щеки Хакса. 

Тот дернулся в сторону и едва не упал — спасибо ремням, которые он все еще не расстегнул.

— Не прикасайся ко мне! — прошипел Хакс.

— Почему? Просто ответь почему и я отстану.

— Потому что не стоит делать вид, как будто тебе не все равно. Я все знаю. Все понимаю. Ты герой и спасаешь всяких шавок, и...

— Кэл, — тихо сказал По, все-таки прижав ладонь к его щеке. — У тебя нервный срыв. И мне не все равно. 

Хакс хотел сказать что-то едкое и возмущенное, но Дэмерон потянулся к нему и коснулся его губ. Их первый поцелуй после разлуки был ровно таким, каким Хакс представлял его все эти годы — медленным, сладким, упоительно нежным.

Но слишком уж быстрым на его вкус.

По отстранился и безотчетным жестом погладил Хакса по щеке.

— Лучше?

Хакс кивнул, не доверяя голосу.

— Пойдем, — сказал По, поднимаясь с кресла пилота и протягивая ему руку. — Найду тебе чистую одежду и немного еды.

В этот раз Хакс не стал протестовать — он послушно прошел вслед за Дэмероном в глубь его корабля, не испытывая уже больше ни стыда, ни злости, ни отчаяния. Он чувствовал себя слишком уставшим для того, чтобы испытывать что-то сложнее, чем желание уснуть. 

— Душ, к сожалению, только ионный.

— Да без разницы. 

— Одежда моя, поэтому наверное будет сидеть на тебе странно...

— Да-да, я понял.

По взглянул на него с подозрением и Хакс вяло удивился — что еще ему было надо. Но никаких вопросов не последовало. В душе Хакс провел совсем немного времени — все-таки в ионном сильно не поплещешься, — но когда вышел, на койке лежали простые штаны и рубашка. Вся одежда пахла Дэмероном. Хакс предпочел не думать об этом и просто натянул все на себя, а затем и грубые ботинки, которые пришлись почти впору. 

— Я разогрел еду, через пару минут будет каф, — сказал По, входя в каюту. Голос у него был таким радостным, словно он был страшно доволен происходящим, словно все вокруг было идеальным.

— Я все хотел спросить, Дэмерон, — отрывисто начал Хакс. — Почему ты искал меня?

По приподнял бровь и скрестил руки на груди.

— А почему ты не взорвал Систему Хосниан?

Ох, даже так? Хакс подумал над вопросом пару секунд, а потом заключил:

— То есть, ты искал, чтобы задать мне этот вопрос. Или я неправильно понял?

— Не только поэтому, но раз уж мы начали задавать важные вопросы...- По вздохнул и провел ладонью по волосам таким знакомым движением... А потом почесал бороду — Хакс все никак не мог привыкнуть к ней, хотя она просто безобразно шла этому засранцу. Ему бы пошло что угодно, Хакс был уверен. 

— Слушай, у тебя на лице краска осталась. Так надо или...

Хакс бросил взгляд на ближайшую зеркальную поверхность.

— Ах, это. Супер-стойкий бордельный макияж, ионный душ не взял. 

— Принесу воды. 

«Сволочь», — подумал Хакс. Очевидно, что Дэмерон просто не хотел говорить о причинах своего поступка или, что скорее всего, даже не представлял зачем он это сделал. Просто в его системе координат это было нормально и даже, наверное, необходимо. Хакс никак не мог понять.

По вернулся с миской воды и полотенцем, усадил Хакса на койку, сел рядом и сам начал аккуратно стирать остатки краски с его лица. 

Хакс подумал и решил проигнорировать происходящее, а вместо этого продолжил задавать «важные вопросы».

— Кто рассказал тебе про меня и Систему Хосниан? Кайло?

— Ага. Не вертись, вот тут въелось.

— Как он? 

— Нормально. В смысле, уже лучше, чем было когда мы его нашли. Но он на удивление хорошо справляется.

— Не сомневаюсь. Ты ведь знал его до... войны?

— Да. Он был моим другом детства.

— А сейчас? — Хакс не хотел, чтобы это походило на допрос из-за ревности, но разговор сам собой складывался по-дурацки.

— И сейчас тоже. — По прямо взглянул ему в глаза и произнес: — Такой уж я скучный человек — если подружился с кем-то, то это на всю жизнь, если влюбился...

— Не надо.

— Почему? И что конкретно «не надо»?

Хакс промолчал, отводя взгляд. По продолжил стирать краску, теперь уже с его шеи. 

— Черт возьми, чем вас там мазали?

— Дай, я сам.

— Нет. 

Хакс послушно опустил руки и сложил их на коленях. Если Дэмерон решил играть в сестру милосердия до конца, то кем он был, чтобы ему мешать?

— Рей, с которой ты говорил... Она разве не в новоизбранном сенате?

— Нет. Отказалась от должности. Сказала, что она еще слишком молода, чтобы принимать судьбоносные решения.

Хакс фыркнул — эта девчонка приняла не одно такое решение за время войны. Но в чем-то он ее понимал.

— А вот Финн, насколько мне известно ни от чего не отказался.

По улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Все-таки интересуешься политикой?

— Не очень, но такие громкие новости долетают даже до захолустного Татуина.

— Ну тогда ты должен знать, что на Бэрроу возраст Финна вполне себе политически-активный. Не совсем набуианская система, но что-то вроде.

— Что ж буду рад, если твой штурмовик будет не только раскрашенной куклой.

По молча положил полотенце уже в подкрашенную воду, а потом тщательно отжал его.

— Он больше не штурмовик. И, если хочешь мое мнение, никогда им не был.

Хакс сглотнул и попытался сменить тему.

— Где твой дроид?

— С Финном, в сенате. Ему сейчас нужнее.

Да что ж такое-то.

— Удивительно, что не с Кайло. Или Финн для тебя более близкий друг, чем бывший ситх? Или он тоже никогда не был ситхом?

Хакс специально дерзил и бил по всем больным местам, которые только мог увидеть. Он хотел вывести Дэмерона из себя чтобы... чтобы что? Нет, понятно, что пресвятой По не выбросит его в открытый космос, что бы он не сказал, но вот обидеться и до конца поездки не разговаривать с ним — вполне возможно. Да, такой вариант бы, пожалуй, устроил Хакса.

В своих мыслях он не учел только одного — за те годы, что они не виделись, Хакс совершенно позабыл какой Дэмерон может быть сволочью.

— Детка, я не совсем понимаю... — мягко начал он. — Ты с упорством маньяка вызнаешь о том, какие отношения меня связывают с другими людьми, но едва я пытаюсь поговорить о наших отношениях, ты тут же сворачиваешь разговор. Честно говоря, я обескуражен. Ты не видишь в этом ничего странного?

— А о чем здесь говорить. Я тебя ненавижу.

— Я заметил, — с такой насмешливой нежностью на Хакса даже мать родная не смотрела.

— Нет, правда Дэмерон. Ты мне всю жизнь разрушил. Ты хотел знать ответ на вопрос, почему я не выстрелил в Систему Хосниан — вот твой ответ: из-за тебя.

— О, я и тут виноват?

— Да, представь себе. Ты... перевернул все в моей жизни вверх дном. Ты проник мне в голову. Под кожу. В душу. Сволочь. Ненавижу тебя, — под конец этого рваного монолога Хакса трясло. 

По же стоял рядом с койкой и внимательно его слушал. Интересно, какое у него было лицо, когда он слушал Кайло?

— Раз уж теперь мы отвечаем на важные вопросы, — сказал он почти задумчиво. — Я искал тебя, потому что хотел найти. Я не верил в твою гибель — не хотел верить. Если бы ты и вправду умер, то я бы наверное болтался по свету до старости.

Хакс молчал.

— Так что это очень удачно, что ты выжил.

— Ты даже сейчас не можешь без своих шуточек, — сердито ответил Хакс, отмечая, что руки перестали дрожать. 

— Верно, когда я волнуюсь, я начинаю болтать и шутить.

— То есть, ты волнуешься всегда?

— Рядом с тобой — да, — взгляд у По был такой серьезный, что Хакс со стоном коснулся лба ладонью.

— За все эти годы, Дэмерон, ты так и не научился флиртовать.

Тот лишь дернул уголком рта, мол, вот такой уж я, что поделать. 

— Ты говорил, что был в пустыне, — вдруг сказал он, как будто возвращаясь к отложенному разговору. — Что ты там видел?

— Не твое дело, — тут же ощетинился Хакс. Не хватало еще рассказывать Дэмерону о еще одном позоре — старом корабле с кредитами, спрятанном настолько хорошо, что его не смог найти сам Хакс и к тому же заблудился в пустыне. 

По пропустил его грубость мимо ушей.

— Я про галлюцинации. Ты видел в них меня?

— А вот это уж точно не твое дело. И к тому же, не слишком ли ты самоуверен, а, Дэмерон?

И снова, вместо того чтобы послать Хакса подальше По лишь грустно улыбнулся и собрался было выйти из каюты.

— Я принесу еды. Каф, наверное, давно остыл.

— Э, нет, постой. Причем здесь галлюцинации? Я понимаю, что вся эта ситуация выглядит как бред воспаленного сознания но... — Хакс прищурился. — Ты ведь не кажешься мне сейчас? 

Дэмерон широко ухмыльнулся, показывая белые зубы.

— Могу ущипнуть.

Хакс скривил губы, чтобы они не расползлись в широкую глупую улыбку.

— Пока отложим этот момент. Но все таки, тебя вправду так интересует, думал ли я о тебе? Да, думал. Доволен?

По устало потер лоб и опустился на койку рядом с Хаксом. Судя по всему, разговор шел по кругу, но почему-то парадоксально хотелось, чтобы это не заканчивалось. Их перепалка, их путешествие, По.

— Дело не в твоих мыслях, хотя безусловно, мне очень приятно, что ты не забыл меня. Я тоже думал о тебе. Но помимо того... Ты мне снился. Поэтому я был уверен, что ты жив — я просто знал это. В последнее время сны с тобой стали приходить все чаще и я решил завершить дела, чтобы полностью сосредоточиться на твоих поисках. Тебе была нужна помощь.

В горле стало необычно сухо, Хакс с трудом сглотнул.

— Ты... тоже? Из этих?

— Нет, способности к Силе у меня отсутствуют. Но Бен — Кайло, — всегда говорил, что Сила течет сквозь каждое живое существо и каждый из нас может почувствовать ее, особенно, когда мы нуждаемся в ней.

— Или когда мы находимся в истощенном психическом состоянии, — недоверчиво протянул Хакс.

— Или так. 

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты веришь во всю эту чушь. Хотя, если подумать, то не удивительно...

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты не веришь, — перебил его По и заглянул в глаза. — Но что обо мне, то я рос рядом с Древом Силы, его подарил моей матери Люк Скайуокер много лет назад. Оно все еще находится на заднем дворе моего дома. Да что я рассказываю, ты и сам скоро все увидишь.

Хакс пристально смотрел на выражение его лица — морщинки на лбу, движение глаз, чуть кривящийся в усмешке уголок рта, — и никак не мог увидеть фальши. Дэмерон говорил искренне, черт бы его побрал. Он и вправду звал его, Хакса, бывшего генерала Первого Ордена, человека, который мог предать в любой момент и беззастенчиво сообщал об этом, человека, о котором он знал лишь крохи информации, к себе домой. Он был готов предоставить ему кров, пищу, защиту от врагов, в круг которых входили даже его друзья, и, возможно, что-то еще. 

Хакс не был дураком и знал, как называется это чувство. Но он не мог понять, почему.

— Послушай, Кэл, я не хочу тебя неволить, — снова начал По, мгновенно становясь серьезным. — Мы долетим до Явина, сделаем тебе документы, а потом ты можешь улетать куда хочешь. Мы можем никогда не встречаться, если ты не захочешь меня больше видеть. И ты ничего мне не должен. Я просто хотел знать, что у тебя все в порядке.

Хакс коснулся его щеки, ощущая мягкое покалывание бороды под пальцами.

— Замолчи, Дэмерон. Как говорится, дело не в тебе, дело во мне. Мне правда сложно поверить в то, что кто-то имеет ко мне настолько добрые чувства, что...

— Я...

— Я знаю. Молчи. Давай долетим до твоего Явина-4, а потом посмотрим.

По широко улыбнулся — так, как будто Хакс пообещал ему все сокровища галактики и самое великолепное приключение на свете, без войны и вообще без оружия.

— Хорошо.

Хакс прильнул к Дэмерону и обвил его руками, вдыхая давно забытый запах, позволяя себе расслабиться, забыть и поверить наконец. По Дэмерон спас его, они летят на одном из самых лучших кораблей в галактике, летят домой и у них все будет хорошо. И это не глупые сказки и даже не галлюцинация.


End file.
